The removal of a diffuser case from a gas turbine engine is usually an operation that necessitates that the engine be removed from the aircraft and brought to a maintenance facility where the diffuser case can be detached from the remainder of the engine case, so necessary repairs and/or maintenance may be performed. The shop setting is required typically because tools such as overhead hoists and/or hydraulic cylinders are required to remove the diffuser case form the engine, such as during an engine overhaul. Removal of the engine from the aircraft is a generally costly and lengthy procedure, thus increasing the cost and time of any repair and/or maintenance of the diffuser, compressor components or any other part of the engine accessed through removal of the diffuser case, especially where such repair/maintenance could otherwise be performed while the engine is still “on-wing”. In any event, regardless of whether the engine is on-wing or not, there also remains a need for improved approaches to diffuser case removal.